The Lady (Gotham)
The Lady is a character in the second season of Gotham, who first appears in the ninth episode "A Bitter Pill to Swallow". She is the owner of an illegal casino and a fixer of hired murders in Gotham City. She is approached by Tabitha Galavan to put out a hit on Detective James Gordon. She is portrayed by Michelle Gomez, who is best known for portraying Missy from Doctor Who. History The Lady was the one who brokered Matches Malone to Hugo Strange, resulting in the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Hit on Gordon Tabitha Galavan headed to a bar, and after paying a lump sum of money to the barman she was allowed into a secret back room. She approached a woman nicknamed "The Lady", and asked her to put out a hit on Detective James Gordon. The Lady sent a hitman to Theo Galavan's headquarters where the police were collecting evidence and Gordon was nearly strangled to death in the elevator but managed to fight off his attacker and arrested him. After the assassin's failure, the Lady then dispatched waves of her assassins to the headquarters, but they were killed off by Gordon and Nathaniel Barnes. The Lady contacted a former member of her team, the cannibalistic hitman Eduardo Flamingo, who delightfully accepted the contract. However Gordon managed to fight and subdue Flamingo, who was later taken into custody. After all of her men are killed, The Lady is forced to leave the business. Investigated On his hunt for the people who planned the Wayne murders, Gordon investigates The Lady. By interrogating her known associates, Gordon hopes to find her whereabouts, eventually finding out that The Lady is at a club called Artemis. While trying to infiltrate the Artemis Gordon is stopped by a guard. Moments later, Barbara appears and tells Gordon that the club is for women only, but offers to get information from The Lady for him. Having no other option, Gordon sends Barbara in. Barbara approaches the Lady. By claiming that she plans to enter the assassination business and needs a partner, Barbara gains the Lady's trust. She then rats out Jim to the Lady and Jim is captured. With Jim as a supposed prisoner, Barbara tells the Lady that Gordon was investigating the Wayne murders. Surprised, the Lady tells her captive that she has no idea who hired her because all the arrangements were made over the telephone. The Lady reveals that the one who hired her called himself "The Philosopher". Having obtained the information she needed, Barbara tasers the Lady and her bodyguard and flees with Jim. Episode appearances Season 2 *"Rise of the Villains: A Bitter Pill to Swallow" *"Wrath of the Villains: Pinewood" Trivia *The Lady's mannerisms, appearance and clothing appear to be inspired by Gomez's breakout character Missy (the female incarnation of The Master) in the British science fiction show Doctor Who. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Gamblers Category:Gotham Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Nameless Category:Alter-Ego Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Pawns Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Female Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased